


thurin (secret)

by starlightwalking



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, F/M, Implied Gwindor/Túrin Turambar, Not Canon Compliant, Referenced Finduilas Faelivrin/Túrin Turambar, at least not CoH compliant; it could work with the published Silm, possibly pre-canon divergence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24902191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightwalking/pseuds/starlightwalking
Summary: Gwindor tries to reveal a secret.
Relationships: Finduilas Faelivrin/Gwindor
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8
Collections: Dialogue Prompts





	thurin (secret)

**Author's Note:**

> A ficlet for a tumblr anon: Gwinduilas + "I never stood a chance, did I?" There were so many painful ways I could have gone with this, it was hard to choose...but I'm satisfied with how this turned out, despite its dubious placement within canon events.
> 
> The title is, of course, a reference to the name Finduilas gives Túrin before she learns his true identity - "Thurin," the echo of his true name, meaning "secret."

“I never stood a chance, did I?”

If she hadn’t already wept until she could no more, Finduilas would have cried to hear those words. Gwindor, her brave and wonderful Gwindor, had no business saying such things, especially not with that sad and gentle smile.

“No,” she whispered. “Gwindor, you deserve better than me.”

“Faelivrin,” he said, the grey in his eyes softer than it had been since his return from Angband. “There is none better than you. Not for me.”

“I love you still,” she said, and she wished the words did not taste so sour. “It is just—I love him, also.”

“He is young and valiant and and beautiful,” Gwindor said, a certain amount of wistfulness in his voice that did not sound like something borne of jealousy. “I see in him the same thing you do. Of course you love him. How could you not?”

“Gwindor…” she began, but she had not the words to ask him.

“And yet there is a doom about him.” Gwindor reached out, hesitant. “Faelivrin. I cannot keep his secret, not when it endangers you.”

She took his hand for perhaps the final time, trying to stop her fingers from trembling. “What do you mean?”

Gwindor met her eyes, his gaze so grey and deep. He was wiser now than he had been before, and the part of her traitor-heart that still loved him moved her to fall into his embrace.

“Faelivrin,” he protested, gently pushing her away, but she clung on, needing him now more than ever.

“Tell me not Agarwaen’s secrets,” she whispered. “Tell me only of your own.”

**Author's Note:**

> If Gwindor listens and opens up his heart to her, this very well could be the prelude to Gwindor/Finduilas/Túrin, and a better ending for them all... or he could choose to ignore her, and this can lead into the "Daughter of the House of Finarfin" speech in the published Silm. (It doesn't really work with the dialogue from CoH; there's more going on there and it's in a different order.)
> 
> Rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://arofili.tumblr.com/post/619586795089379328/if-you-dont-mind-gwindor-and-finduilas-for-40).
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please comment if you enjoyed!  
> You can find me on tumblr [@arofili](http://arofili.tumblr.com/).


End file.
